The Little Mermaid: Cartoon Crossover Style Chapter 2: Peach's Dream
Chapter 2: Peach’s Dreams Good news and bad news. The good news is that Peach, Sora, Donald, and Goofy got back to the castle. The bad news is that by the time they got back, the concert was over. And right now, Kakashi, Toadsworth, Toad, and Toadette were scolding Peach in the throne room. Meanwhile, outside of the door, Sora, Donald and Goofy paced back and forth past the door. Then, eight merkids swam up to them. The first kid was a seven-year-old mermaid with pink eyes, long red hair, a red bow, a pink top with a black stripe in the middle, and a pink tail. Her name was Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. The second kid was a seven-year-old mermaid with blue eyes, blond hair in pigtails, and the same attire and tail as Blossom; only her tail and top were blue. Her name was Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls. The third kid was a seven-year-old mermaid with brunette hair, green eyes, and the same attire and tail as Blossom and Bubbles; only her tail and top were green. She must have been Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls. The fourth kid was a ten-year-old merboy with a baldhead, black sunglasses, and a red tail. His name was Nigel Uno. The fifth kid was a fat ten-year-old merboy with a brown pilot’s hat (which had a two on it), and a light blue tail. He was Hoagie Gilligan. The sixth kid was a ten-year-old mermaid with long raven hair, a green midriff, and a green tail. Her name was Kuki Sanban. The seventh kid was a ten-year-old merboy with a blond mullet hairstyle, and an orange tail. His name was Wallabee “Wally” Beetles. The eighth kid was a ten-year-old African-American mermaid with black hair in a braided ponytail, a red hat, a red top, and a blue tail. Her name was Abigail “Abby” Lincoln. “What’s going on?” Kuki asked. Sora, Donald and Goofy turned towards them, and Donald responded. “Peach’s in a lot of trouble.” “Let me guess. He missed the concert?” Nigel asked, rolling his eyes. “You know?” Sora asked. “Yeah, we heard his dad scolding him from outside.” Wally said in his Australian accent. “Word does get around the kingdom pretty fast.” Blossom added. “Who knows what that old man is saying to Peach?” Ron asked rhetorically. Bubbles thought for a minute, and got an idea. “I think hearing vision should help in this situation.” She said. She, Blossom and Buttercup then used their hearing powers. Then, they, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby could hear the conversation as clear as a bell. From inside the room… ” I just don’t know what we’re going to do with you, young lady.” Kakashi told Peach. “Daddy, I’m sorry. I just forgot.” Peach apologized. “As a result of your careless behavior-” Kakashi began to scold. “Careless and reckless behavior.” Toad added. “Yes. Careless and reckless behavior.” Kakashi said. “The entire celebration was, uh-” “Well, it was ruined! That’s all! Completely destroyed!” Toadsworth snapped at Peach, “This concert was supposed to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career.” “Ahem!” Toadette said, getting Toadsworth’s attention. Toadsworth looked at Toad and Toadette, who were glaring angrily at him. “Well, besides Toad and Toadette. But thanks to you, girl, Toad, Toadette and I are the laughingstocks of the entire kingdom!” Toadsworth snapped at Peach. Outside of the door, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had heard enough, and barged in, and swam up to Kakashi, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, and Peach. “But it WASN’T her fault!” Sora snapped in Peach’s defense. “Yeah. This shark chased us.” Donald explained. “Then we fought him. Actually, we swam away from him. Then we were safe. But then, this human boy named Ben came, and it was ‘This is this’, and ‘That is that’, and…” “Human boy?” Kakashi asked, interrupting Donald. “Uh-oh!” Donald said, realizing he blurted out too much as he hid behind the others, who glared at him. “Peach, you went up to the surface again, didn’t you? Didn’t you?” Kakashi demanded. “Nothing… happened.” Peach responded nervously. “Oh, Peach. How many times must we go through this?” Kakashi scolded. “You could have been seen by one of those barbarians. By… By one of those… humans!” “Daddy, they’re not barbarians!” Peach argued with a snap. “They’re dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater’s hook?” Kakashi asked. “I’m twenty-one-years-old! I’m not a child anymore!” Peach snapped in annoyance. “Don’t you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!” Kakashi said angrily. “As long as you live under my ocean, you’ll obey my rules!” “But if you would just listen-” Peach started. “Not another word!” Kakashi shouted angrily. “And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again! IS THAT CLEAR?!” That did it for Blossom. “SHUT UP!!!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her, shocked by her anger. “You stay out of this, young lady!” Kakashi scolded Blossom. Bubbles cut in. “No, she won’t!! Can’t you see you’re being too hard on Peach?” She snapped. Wally then stepped by her side. “Yeah! Leave Peach alone, and- and GET YOUR OWN LIFE!” He agreed with a snap. Peach then turned towards Kakashi with an angry look, and she was about to snap at Kakashi in agreement with Ron. But before Peach could even open her mouth, it starts to shake, and she simply swam off angrily. Before they left to follow after Peach, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup angrily glared at Kakashi and swam off. Kakashi felt guilty as he sat down in his throne while Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette stood next to him. “Hmph. Kids.” Toadsworth said, rolling his eyes. “They think they know everything. You give them an inch, and they’ll swim all over you.” “Yeah.” Toad and Toadette agreed. “Do you, uh… think I… I was too hard on Blossom and Peach?” Kakashi asked. “Hard on Blossom, yes. But hard on Peach? Definitely not.” Toadsworth said, shaking his head. He then started to explain. “Why, if Peach was my daughter, or niece, I’d show her who was boss. And none of this “flitting to the surface, seeing Ben and Gwen” and other such nonsense. No, sir. Toad, Toadette and I’d keep her under tight control.” Toad and Toadette nodded in agreement. That was when Kakashi got a brilliant idea. “You’re absolutely right, Toadsworth.” Kakashi agreed. “Of course.” Toadsworth said proudly. “Peach needs constant supervision.” Kakashi said. “Constant.” Toad agreed. “Someone to watch over her- to keep her out of trouble.” Kakashi said. “All the time.” Toadette said. “And you three are the perfect ones for the job.” Kakashi exclaimed. Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette’s eyes widened at hearing this. “What? Me, Toad and Toadette watch over that brat?” Toadsworth complained. “That’s stupid. No way.” “Me neither.” Toadette added. “That goes triple for me. You can count us out of it.” Toad said. “Well, I must remind you, that ‘brat’ is MY daughter. And unless you agree to do it, you three are going to be fired.” Kakashi explained with a frown. Toadsworth sighed in frustration, and turned towards Toad and Toadette. “Come on, guys.” He said. The three then left the room. Later, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette were walking down the hallway as Toadsworth grumbled to himself. “How do Toad, Toadette and I get ourselves into these situations? I should be writing symphonies; not tagging along after some headstrong teenager.” He complained. Toad and Toadette just shrugged. They then looked to their left, and saw Peach, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup outside in the courtyard. The twelve then swam off. Toad and Toadette then swam off after them, and Toadsworth noticed this. Then he sees why Toad and Toadette swam off. Peach and the others swimming off, that is. “Hmm? What is that girl up to?” Toadsworth asked himself, catching up to Toad and Toadette and swimming after Peach and the gang. Later, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette had followed the kids to a blocked cove. They were a yard from them, and they hid behind a rock. Peach, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup then looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette knelt down so they would not be discovered. Wally and Kuki moved the boulder that covered the entrance to the cove, and the twelve went inside. (A/N: The next paragraph is the same part from The Little Mermaid that made me and my brother laugh!) Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette then try to swim inside, but when the rock closed, their legs got stuck. They gasp, then turn around and try to swim, but they can’t get move. They strain as they try to get themselves free. That didn’t work, so they all pull a root together. And then, with a pop, they finally got free and get sent flying into a bell. They bounced off of it and land on the ground, rubbing their heads “What?” Toadsworth said when he, Toad and Toadette saw the grotto, seeing that it was full of human things. They then saw Peach examining the fork as the others looked at him with concern. “Peach, are you okay?” Bubbles asked. Peach sighed sadly. “If only I could make him understand.” She said, referring to Kakashi. “Huh?” Toad asked in confusion. Toadette then clamped Toad’s mouth shut. “I just don’t see things the way he does.” Peach continued. “I don’t see how a world that makes such wonderful things… could be bad.” Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette then scampered behind a barrel, and watched Peach, who began to sing. Peach: Look at this stuff Isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete? (She puts the fork on a candelabrum that already had a knife and spoon on it.) Wouldn’t you think I’m the girl? The girl who has everything (Sora swam up to a globe and swam around it.) Look, at this trove Treasure untold (He stops swimming and watches as the globe starts spinning fast.) How many wonders can one cavern hold? (Goofy swam up to a chest, which opens up, showing gold and jewels.) Looking around here you’d think Sure, she’s got everything (Donald looked at two jack-in-the-boxes.) I got gadgets and gizmos aplenty (He knocked on the top of one of them, and it pops up, scaring Donald.) I got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I got twenty (She got out a case of corkscrews, and showed it to the others. She then puts it down as she sighed sadly and sat down.) Peach: But who cares? No big deal I want more Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette continued to watch as they each raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where this was going. Peach: I wanna be where the people are (She looked up at a music box with a man and a woman dancing on it, ballroom style.) I wanna see Wanna see ’em dancing (She spun it around a bit.) Walking around on those-'' “What do ya call them?” Peach asked. Bubbles held up her fin and pointed at it. “Oh, feet.” Peach giggled. She then played with Bubbles’ fin, making her do her trademark cute giggle. (A/N: Man, I love hearing that cute giggle.) “Hmph.” Toadsworth said, rolling his eyes. Peach: ''Flippin’ your fins You don’t get too far Legs are required for jumping, dancing Strolling along down a “What’s that word again?” Peach wondered. Peach: Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin’ free Wish I can be Part of that world What would I give If I could live out of these waters? Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette continued to walk around until they bumped into something, and they saw… MONSTERS! But it was actually their reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made them scream with wide eyes, big mouths and their tongues sticking out. They then tumbled backwards into a big lantern. What would I pay To spend a day warn on the sand? Peach and her friends then lay down on the ground, smiling. Peach then sat up sadly. Peach: Betcha on land They understand That they don’t reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimming Ready to stand The twelve then swam over to a bookcase, and Peach picked up a book and looked through it. Peach: And ready to know what the people know Ask them my questions and get some answers Meanwhile, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette rolled around dizzily in the lantern. Then, Peach and the others were looking at a painting of a woman with a lit candle. Peach: What’s a fire and why does it (What’s the word?) burn? When it’s my turn? Wouldn’t I love? Peach swam up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as the others looked on, smiling. Love to explore to the shore up above? Peach: Out of the sea She then swam down sadly with Sora, Donald, Goofy and the merkids watching sadly. Wish I could be Part of that world The song ended when Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette fell out of the lantern, and then on a jack-in-the-box launching them across the room, causing a crash which made everyone besides Peach hide. He then saw Toadsworth covered with random objects as he had a necklace on, along with a pipe in his mouth with his chin lying on an accordion that was going up and down, and up and down. Toad and Toadette were on top of Toadsworth, and the three seemed to be glaring at Peach intently. “Toadsworth? Toad? Toadette?” Peach asked in surprise. Toadsworth then spat the pipe out of his mouth as he stood up, and Toad and Toadette got off of him. “Peach, what are you- How could you- WHAT IS ALL THIS?” Toadsworth asked angrily, throwing the items off himself. “It’s- uh- it’s just my collection.” Peach replied nervously. Sora and the others got out of their hiding places as Peach spoke. “Oh, I see. Your collection.” Toadsworth said calmly as he smiled and looked at a gold watch, and then got angry again, tossing the items away as he shouted. “IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, HE’D-” “You’re not gonna tell him, are you?!” Donald, Kuki and Bubbles asked in worry, getting in Toadsworth’s face. “Oh, please, Toadsworth. He would never understand!” Peach begged. Toadsworth sighed. “Peach. You’re under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I’ll take you home and get you something warm to drink.” Toadsworth said, taking Peach’s hand, and the group began to walk off when Peach heard a noise. “What do you suppose?” Peach asked in confusion, swimming off to find the source of the noise. “Peach? Peach!” Toadsworth called. He and the group then swam after Peach. Sora, Donald, Goofy, the merkids, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette later found Peach on the surface, watching a cruise ship that was on the sea, which fireworks shot up from. Peach then giggled. “Peach, what are you-?” Toadsworth began to scold, until he looked towards the ship, and gasped. “Jumping jellyfish!” He exclaimed. Peach then swam towards the big cruise ship. “Peach? PEACH! PLEASE! COME BACK!” Toadsworth shouted in despair. He then looked towards the kids, Toad and Toadette. “Come on! We must swim after her!” The others nodded, and they and Toadsworth swam after Peach, who did not know what great thing she would find on the cruise ship. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Parodies